


The moon's stolen radiance

by OnyxStitches



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Drabble, F/M, Like REALLY vague, Prompt: Moon, or whatever you'd call it, similar mentions of magic cannibalism, vague mentions of Klarion being a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxStitches/pseuds/OnyxStitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is as much the sun as he is the moon. That does not make them as different as they are alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moon's stolen radiance

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got into Young Justice and some writers block. Decided to try to wrtie through the block. My sister give me the prompt moon. This happened.

He likes to think of Zatanna as the sun. She’s bright in both mind and manner. She is always sweet and kind enough to help her friends. Even when it costs her. Yet she’s also strong with a fiery passion flowing through her veins. Klarion got an up close reminder of that when she donned Nabu’s helm.

(It is the nature of the sun to blind worshipers with its radiance.)

He knows, without a whisper of a doubt, that she damn well knew wearing that rusted hunk of gold was as good as a one way ticket. Still ,she barely hesitated. Her hatred of him was so strong that she was willing to sacrifice her free will to see him brought down. How could he not find that intriguing?

Arousing.

But if she is the sun then in this world of dual natures he must be the moon.

The mantle fits him truly. He often thinks that only when reflecting the true strength of others does his true power show. Never is the whole of is being more clear than when tested against the skills of a worthy equal. 

(The moon is only knowable by the reflection of its surroundings upon itself.)

He’d be happy to bask in Zatanna’s glory forever. Delighted to dance with her. Their bodies pressed together until the practically meld together from the heat and the friction. Or perhaps against her on a battlefield soaked through with magic and blood.

Either way he likes to think they’d be awe inspiring together.

(Cosmic patterns are as necessary as they are beautiful.)

It’s a nice dream, but Klarion knows better than to chase after it. He’s never been one blessed with getting what he wants out of life. Fate has left too many broken shells of fantasies in his path for him to try to grasp the impossible any longer He’s content to simply bask in the echo of her power when they clash.

Teekl calls him a disappointment and offers him mice to lay at Zatanna’s feet. He brushes his familiar's kind offer off. Certainly Zatanna will be less than thrilled with that style of courtship. Or any courtship coming from him really.

(The moon draws slowly towards the sun each day.)

He feels like his past is the earth. The cold center of gravity that keeps him spinning down the villain’s path. And well he loves his chosen way he also acknowledges that it is what stands between them. It is the reason he cannot follow her orbit as he wills. Part of him wants to pull away from it to join her place in the world The rest of him acknowledges that he’s too pleased with the chaos he causes to ever give it up. He’s honestly not certain which part would triumph in that little civil war.

He is the moon enthralled with his pull on the tides. Loving the way people run from him.

(People have been looking to moon for signs of apocalypse for millennium.)

Sometimes he believes that he may have just as much pull on her as she does on him. He’ll make a snappy as they clash and she’ll smirk or laugh as if it was pulled from her. When that happens he hopes. Hopes that she’ll grow to understand him, hopes that she’ll accept him, hopes that she will someday come to see him.

Every time they part she leaves without care and he feels more of that hope wither and die.

It’s all right though. He doesn’t mind paying the moon to her sun. Just being able to occasionally bask in her presence is pleasure enough for him. He’ll happily stalk her shadow and gobble up the remainders of her magic until she dies.

(Being around her is what gives him light.)


End file.
